True Lovee
by Naardhaa-Diggipoint
Summary: Por amor hace uno cualquier cosa, sin mas importar que ¿No es asi?.-Lo tuyo es solo un estupido amor de adolecente-, claro que no lo era o ¿si?. Sasusaku, UA,OOC


Bien aqui otra historia , se que debo ocuparme de supir otro cap de kuroshituji , pero esqe a EdiitH no se le da la gana y ella tiene el segundo cap , reclamaciones a ella ,asi que hize este pequeño fic que solo durara unos 5 capis.

NaardaaH

* * *

**True Love**

* * *

-_¿Por qué a mi?._-Decia entre sollozos aquella joven. Las lagrimas se hacían cada vez mas inmensas.-Y ¿Ahora que hago?.-Se secaba cada una de ellas.

Llamaron a su puerta.-Sakura, estas ahí.-Sonaba la voz al otro lado.-Te encuantras bien hija, me estas asusatando.-Decia aquella voz procupada.

Eso es lo que mas le dolia, fallarle a ese hombre que le había dado la vida, los planes que tenia para ella se fueron al diablo en aquel momento.-Si papa , estoy bien .-Dijo secándose rápidamente sus lagrimas.-

-De acuerdo, preparare la cena.-Ese hombre tan amable que cumplia el papel de padre, en toda la extencion de la palabra. Desde el dia en que falleció su madre , su vida había dado un giro de 360° , su padre a duras penas se pudo organizar para cuidarla, a ella y a su pequeño hermano, y le dolia hacerle esto.

El timbre de la puerta de abajo se escucho perfectamente, era la visita que tanto esperaba. Se coloco sus zapatillas rápidamente, y se dirigió a la puerta avisando a su padre que no tardaría.

-Sakura, llegue lo mas pronto posible en cuanto recibi tu mensaje.-Dijo aquella voz de su rubia amiga.-Que tienes amiga ,me estas asusatando.-inquirio vinedo como las ligeras lagrimas salian de aquellos orbes jades.-A-acaso es tan malo.-La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza gacha.

I-ino, estoy embarazada…-Las lagrimas por sus mejillas corrian mas y mas rápido.—Soy tan estúpida, y lo peor de todo, no se si pueda tenerlo.—Dijo esto llebano sus manos a su aun pequeño vientre. La rubia la miro muy sorprendida , no tenia ni idea de que decir en una situación asi.—

-Amiga, de verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento, bueno por una parte me alegro , esto ubiera sido mejor a su debido tiempo, pero…-La ojiazul decidió callarse al ver que a la ojos jade se inindaba mas de lagrimas.—

-Lo se, no es que no quiera a mi bebe , aun no lo tengo pero ya siento que lo amo, es solo que me da miedo…-Confeso

-Y no es para menos, me imagino que no es nada fácil tener un bebe a nuestra edad.-Replico. La ojos jade asintió calmándose—A todo esto Sakura…-Llamo la rubia. Ella solo la miro.-¿El ya lo sabe?-.

No, eso es por lo que te llame, no se como decircelo,me da miedo.-Sintio un escalofrio en el estomago.

-Debes decircelo, es responsabilidad de los dos…

Aquellas palabras hizieron recordar aquel dia en que paso todo…

Flash Back

_14 de Febrero._

_Un dia muy especial para todos los enamorados, el tan apreciado San Valentin._

_La chica de cabellos rosados buscaba a su novio por todo el instituto , hasta que a lo lejos observo a su amado._

_Esa cabellera azabache que tanto la traia loca. Estupidamente enamorada diría ella._

_-Sasuke!.-Lo llamo, el audido solo se giro con su típica sonrisa arrogante , al reconocer la voz de aquella chica, se dirigió a ella cargándola un poco mientras le daba un beso.-_

_-Si , que pasa Sakura—Decia con aquella varonil voz_

_-Tengo tu regalo de San Valentin , Sasuke.—Sus mejillas se pusieron carmines en seguida, Sasuke rio divertido, ella hizo una mueca como niña pequeña.—Oye , loestoy diciendo encerio.—_

_Lo se, solo que te vez tan inocente cuando te sonrrojas,cada dia te amo mas.—Dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.—Ah… casi se me olvidaba…-Dijo mientras rebusaca algo en su bolsillo.—Toma - .Le entrego una cajita color rosado._

_La abrió con mucho cuidado , la curiosidad la invadía, su ojos se lelnaron de sorpresa al ver aquel regalo.—Sasuke—Lo miro a los ojos.—Esto es tan hermoso, g-gracias—Dijo aun incrédula.—_

_-Pero mas hermosa eres tu, gracias por estar conmigo.—Dijomientras le daba un abrazo.—Anda póntelo.—_

_Sakura saco aquel anillo, al paecer era de oro blanco, con una pidra de pequeños diamantes,y al centro una piedra jade, como sus sabia que estaba segura de que si quería estar con Sasuke , en toda la extencion de la palabra._

_-Sasuke.—Lo llamo el la miro serio.—Hoy saliendo, nececito que vallamos a mi casa para darte tu regalo.—Confeso entre cortada de respiración.—_

_-Claro, pero no entiendo, porque no lo trajiste a la escuela,pero en fin si te veo en los casilleros a la salida.—Dijo dándole un beso—Esque quiero que sea muy especial.—_

_De acuerdo…-El timbre se hizo presente, por lo que pasaron a sus aulas asignadas._

_Las horas pasaron rápidamente, demasiado diría la rápidamente de su aula sabia que Sasuke salía pronto si es cuando ella se lo pedia, llego lo mas rápido a los casilleros y ahí estaba el , recargado con sus brazos cruzados y su rostro serio._

_Dio un respiro y lo llamo.— la miro y sonrrio_

_-¿Nos vamos?.—Pregunto el azabache, ella asintió,llegaron rápidamente a su casa,saco las llaves._

_-No hay adie en tu casa—Pregunto el ojinegro algo nervioso.—_

_-No—Se adentraron al lugar y se dirigieron a la habitación de la ojijade, ella dijo que tomara asiento, el se sento en la orilla de la cama.—Sasuke.—Dijomientras cerraba la puerta .—Tu sabes que tenemos , casi un año saliendo, y sabes que te amo ¿no?.—_

_El pelinegro asintió extrañado.—Si yo también te amo, pero ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?, claro me gusta que lo digas pero…-Fue interrumpido por la pelirosada, lo beso tiernamente, pero se transformo en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, el solo lo correspondió de igual forma._

_Ella desabotonaba su camisa , el aun en shok.—Sakura estas segura.—Pregunto ella asintió._

_El de igual forma la despojo del chaleco de aquel uniforme y la estorbosa blusa y su falda .Dejandola solo en bragas y sosten._

_La tiro en la cama, y la empezó a besar , por todo el cuerpo, recorriendo cada uno de los rincones, sacándole uno que otro gemido, a la joven quito los pantalones solo estando en bóxer , se desiso del molesto sosten , y observo los perfectos senos de Sakura, tomo uno y lo beso , succiono y con el otro jugueteaba sacándole una que otra risita a la chica, tenia mucho cuidado, después de todo , ella se estaba entregando a el._

_Sakura se despojo de sus bragas y del molesto bóxer del joven Uchiha, dejando ver su gran miembro, Sakura se sonrrojo un poco y Sasuke rio por debajo.—Te dije que no era broma—Dijo burlon refiriéndose a su miembro.—_

_-Porfavor Sasuke , se suave.—Dijo pidiendo que la pelinegro asintió y suspiro, coloco las piernas de la chica en su cinturay empezó a meter su pene, poco a poco.-_

_Agg!.-Gimio la oji jade. Sasuke al ver a la pelirrosada , lo metió todo de golpe.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!.—Grito la chica, el la beso tiernamente, y emezo a moverse dentro de ella, comenzó con embestidas suaves , y se fueron tornando salvajes._

_Siguieron asi 20 minutos ,hasta caer rendidos en la cama, Sakura beso a su amado.-Gracias—Le susurro este, ella le miro confusa.—Eso fue por amarme.—Confeso y la beso._

_Ese dia 14 de Febrero , Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha , hizieron el amor._

Fin flash Back

-Tienes que ir te acompañare.—Animo la rubia.—

-Gracias pero ire sola.—Se animo, si Sasuke la amaba estaría con ella ¿no?, bien tenia miedo, no , no era miedo era pánico, que Sasuke la rechazara a ella y a su bebe.—Bien gracias Ino, ire con Sasuke, me voy.—Dijo despidiéndose de la rubia.-

-Suerte.—Deseeo la chica.—

Se emprendió a la casa de los Uchiha, toco el timbre y salió a recibirla la mama de su novio.

Mikoto Uchiha, una persona adorable, su segunda madre.

-Sakura, que bueno es verte, pasa,pasa.-Dijo mientras la ojos jade se adentraba a la casa.-supongo que buscas a Sasuke , no.-

-Si, estará el.—Dijo con una sonrisa.—

Si, claro espera que ya lo llamo, estoy muy agradecidda que seas tu su novia lo has cambiado, ahora es diferente , el de verdad te ama hija.-Confeso la pelinegra, Sakura sintió una punzada en el estomago, la Sra. Uchiha lo fue a llamar y de inmediato bajo.-

-Sakura, que pasa.—Pregunto el azabache.—

-Podemos hablar.—Pregunto seria.

-Si , mama vamos a dar una vuelta , ahora veníamos .—Aviso a su madre

-Claro, con cuidado.—Advirtio Mikoto.

Salieron a un parque , no era muy concurrido casi podría decirse que eran los únicos ahí, pero no a uno oco metros había otra pareja mas.

-Y bien…-Pregunto el azabache.—

-Ire directo al grano.—Respiro profundo.—Sasuke, estoy embarazada.—Solto.

El pelinegro la miro sorprendido, estupefacto, diría el.

-No te preocupes ,si no quieres no te hagas responsable .—Dijo algo molesta la pelirosa ,al ver que el ojinegro no decía nada.-

El la tomo del brazo.—No seas tan intensa , si te apoyare , solo que no es fácil hacerme a la idea de un bebe, se que tampoco es fácil para ti…-La abrazo fuertemente y la ojos jade comenzó a llorar.

-Tengo miedo.—Dijo entre sollosos .

-Yo también pero, debemos afrontarlo los dos juntos…-Se quedaron en silencio un momento , el decidió romperlo.—Tu padre ya lo sabe…

-No.—Nego rotundamente.—

-Es definitivo que estas…-Dijo haciendo señas a su estomago.—

-Es lo mas probable , estoy retrasada.—

Suspiraron .Definitibamente esto no seria nada fácil a sus diecisiete años de edad.

* * *

**¿Que tal se merece un review? OwO , **

_**NaardaaH**_

**Reviews n_n**

**V**


End file.
